Um doce conto natalino
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Eu não sei como resumir essa fic, mas é sobre o natal da Aka. Vai ter bastante romance... E fala um pouco de amizade tbm... Leia, é de graça e faz bem eu acho !fic em comemoração ao natal e ao niver do Tobi XD YAOI SasoDei KakuHi PeinKo KisaIta MadaZetsu
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-sama! aqui estou eu com mais uma fic baka! espero q esteja prestando.... pq eu não faço ideia se tá bom, viu? Espero q gostem...

Legenda das falas do Zetsu:

_italico: falas do zetsu Branco_

**negrito: falas do Zetsu preto**

Normal: os dois falando_**  
**_

**Um doce conto natalino**

**Cap 1  
**

Pain lia uma revista de modo não muito interessado em seu quarto, quando alguem bate na porta.

- Sou eu, a Konan. Posso entrar? - Ela se identifica.

- Claro... - Ele responde.

Ela entra e senta na cama. Konan fica um tempo olhando para ele. E Pain age como se nem tivesse alguem ali. Então, ela decide falar:

- Pain, você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Uhm... - Ele faz uma rápida conta. - Dia 20 de dezembro, e daí?

- E daí? E daí que faltam 5 dias para o natal! - Ela exclama.

- Ah... - Ele simplesmente diz e volta sua atenção a revista.

- Por que a gente na comemora o natal?

Pain começa a rir e Konan se irrita.

- Você não pode tar falando serio... - Ele olha a expressão seria dela. - ... Ou tá?

- É claro que eu estou falando serio! E o que tem de engraçado nisso?

- Natal é... É coisa de família! Não tem nada a ver a gente comemorar...

- Por que? Nós da Akatsuki não somos quase uma família?

- Não!!! - Ele faz uma careta. - Eu não tenho nenhum parentesco com nenhum deles, graças a Jashin!

- "Jashin"? Agora você tem religião?

- Ah, não. É o convívio com o Hidan...

- Viu, só? Isso é uma prova de que somos uma família! Antes, todo mundo exclamava "meu Deus" e coisas do tipo, mas como o Hidan se sente incomodado quando falam isso, todo mundo passou a falar "Jashin" pra ele se sentir melhor. Isso é uma coisa que famílias fazem. - Diz Konan com jeito de sabe-tudo.

- Ah... Mas... É que... - Pain olha para os lados em busca de uma resposta decente. - Eu... Tenho... Tenho coisas muito importantes pra fazer....

- Tipo o quê? - Pergunta a garota de cabelo azul erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tipo... tipo... Eu preciso ler essa revista! Estarei ocupado pelos próximos dias!

- Você vai levar 5 dias lendo isso??? Uma revista com menos de 25 paginas???? - Ela pergunta irada e dá uma olhada na capa da revista. - e sobre o fundo do mar???

- Essa revista não é minha, eu achei jogada por aí... - Murmura ele com um pouco de medo da ira da namorada.

- Qual foi a ultima vez que você comemorou o natal?

- Eu devia ter uns 5 anos, eu acho.

- Então, é uma ótima ocasião para comemorarmos! - Konan fala com a expressão mais meiga e kawaii possível. - O que você acha?

- Não sei...

- Pensa direitinho, tá? - Ela dá um selinho nele e depois sai do quarto.

OoOoOoO

Pain tinha convocado uma reunião com todos os Akatsukis. Eles estavam sentados numa mesa bem longa.

- Bom, eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer par vocês. - Começa o líder. - Quando foi a ultima vez que vocês comemoraram o natal?

- Ahm?! - Perguntam os Akas surpresos, tirando Konan que sorri radiante para Pain.

- Respondam! - Ordena Pain.

- Ah... Eu acho que eu tinha uns 9 anos, por aí... - Fala Sasori.

- Vixi, já deve fazer uns 17 anos que eu não comemoro! - Fala Kisame.

- A ultima vez foi a uns... 71 anos atrás... - Fala Kakuzu.

- Eu nunca comemorei. - Diz Hidan.

- Ih, já perdemos a conta.... - Fala Zetsu.

- Eu tinha 14 anos. - Diz Itachi.

- Tobi sempre comemora natal! Tobi is a good boy e Tobi sempre ganha presente de Papai Noel!

- Só faz 3 anos que eu não comemoro, un. – Diz Deidara.

- E por que essa pergunta agora, Pain? - Pergunta Itachi.

- Bom.... O que vocês acham de comemorar o Natal?

Os Akatsukis ficam perplexos e sem palavras. Konan, feliz da vida corre para abraçar Pain.

- Que idéia ótima! Tobi gosta dela! Tobi quer comemorara natal! - Diz Tobi se agitando na cadeira.

_- Você tá.... Falando sério mesmo? _- Pergunta Zetsu.

- Claro que estou! - Pain responde enquanto acaricia os cabelos de Konan, que estava em seu colo.

- Mas que idéia engraçada! - Diz Kisame começando a rir. - Tá bem, eu aceito.

_- Até que parece legal... _**O que? De jeito nenhum! A gente recusa.**

- Vai ser ótimo, un! - Diz Deidara como os olhos brilhando.

- De jeito nenhum que eu comemoro isso! É totalmente contra minha religião! - Diz Hidan irritado.

- Eu não sei.... - Começa Sasori.

- Ah, danna, vamos comemorar! Por favor. Vai ser divertido, un!- Pede Deidara animado.

- Uhm... Tá bom. - Concorda Sasori, Deidara pula de alegria e depois o abraça.

- Isso vai gastar muito dinheiro. Sou contra. - Diz Kakuzu cruzando os braços.

- E você, Itachi, o que acha? - Pergunta Pain.

- Uhm.... - Itachi faz uma cara de quem vai recusar, mas Konan se apressa em dizer:

- Vão ter muitos doces!

- Eu aceito! - Exclama Itachi já pensando nos doces.

- Então tá decidido, a gente vai comemorar o natal. A maioria ganhou.

**- Droga... **- Murmura Zetsu. - _Viva!_

- Os Akatsukis que eram a favor vibram.

- Façam o que quiserem, mas não podem me obrigar a comemorar essa porra! Boa sorte pra vocês! - Hidan fala e depois sai da sala.

OoOoOoO

Konan estava na sacada de seu quarto, observando as estrelas. De repente Pain chega por trás dela.

- E aí. Está feliz? - Ele pergunta a abraçando.

- Claro! Vai ser ótimo comemorar o natal! Pema que o Hidan se nega a participar... Depois vou tentar conversar com ele...

- É, na verdade eu já esperava uma atitude dessas dele.

- Amanhã a gente tem que comprara a árvore. E os ingredientes. Eu já sei exatamente o que fazer para a ceia.

- Nossa! Você já pensou em tudo mesmo! - Ele ri.

- É claro! - Ela vira para ficar de frente para ele. - Eu tinha certeza de que você ia concordar...

Os dois ficam abraçados por um tempo, até que Konan quebra o silencio.

- Eu te amo.

Pain sorri.

- Eu também.

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente....

**Owari**

Bem, essa fic tera 5 capitulos... Espero q tenha gente pra ler hehe! Bom deixem reviews.... Ah, é! depois q eu acabar de postar essa fic, voltarei a postar normalmente minhas outras fics!

Bjusssssss Comentem please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo, Minna! Mais um capitulo \o/ Esse tá bem romântico, viu? XDDD

Naruto não me pertence, obviamente!

**Um doce conto natalino**

**Cap 2**

Era quase 1 hora da tarde quando os Akatsukis estavam almoçando. Eles conversavam sobre algum assunto qualquer, quando Konan começa a falar sobre natal:

­- Hoje temos que comprar a arvore, os enfeites e as coisas pra ceia. Mas eu não vou poder ir... Tenho missão.

Hidan termina rapidamente de comer e se retira da sala. Konan suspira tristemente com isso e os outros apenas o olham sair.

- Kisame, Itachi, Sasori e Deidara, você vai fazer as compras. - Ordena Pain.

- Certo, chefe. - Concordam os 4.

- Kakuzu, dê dinheiro a eles. - Manda Pain.

- O que? De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou gastar dinheiro algum...

- Kakuzu... - O líder repreende.

- Droga! - Kakuzu pega sua carteira e dá algumas notas para eles.

- Só isso, un? - Pergunta Deidara.

- É isso ou nada. Se virem. - Diz Kakuzu.

- Unf... Vamos logo. - Fala Itachi se levantando.

_OoOoOoO_

Sasori e Deidara iam comprar a árvore e os enfeites. Deidara olhava fascinado as árvores.

- Olha essa aqui, Danna, que linda! Mas aquela ali também é bonita...

- Deidara, é melhor você escolher uma arvore pequena, temos pouco dinheiro, lembra? Se não, não vai dar pra comprar muito enfeite...

- Ah, tá bom, un. - Deidara escolhe uma arvore menor e mais simples. - Esta aqui então,un.

- Ok, então vai logo ver os enfeites.

- Tá!

Deidara começa a encher uma cestinha com vários enfeites.

- Podemos ir agora? - pergunta o ruivo.

- Podemos, un.

Os dois vão andando em direção ao caixa, quando Deidara vê um enorme ursinho vestido com roupa de natal.

- Ai, Danna, compra pra mim? - Pergunta Deidara com os olhos brilhando.

- Ahm... Tá bom...

- Domo arigato, danna! - Deidara abraça o ruivo em gratidão.

Sasori cora imediatamente

_OoOoOoO_

Kisame e Itachi restavam fazendo as compras pra ceia. Itachi escolhia os produtos e Kisame apenas empurrava o carrinho. Kisame olhava encantado cada movimento de Itachi. "Nossa, como o Itachi consegue ser tão elegante?" ele pensava. "É tão belo e tão perfeito... Ai quem me dera poder tocar essa pele perfeita, beijar esses lábios tentadores... Seria um sonho..."

- Kisame... Ei, Kisame... - Itachi chama.

- Ahm? - Kisame desperta de seus delírios amorosos. - O que foi Itachi-san?

- Será que dá para você para de olhar pra mim desse jeito? Está me incomodando, parece até que você vai me agarrar a qualquer instante...

- Ah, me desculpa, Itachi-san! - Kisame cora e tenta desviar o seu olhar de Itachi.

Itachi volta as compras. "O Itachi jamais vai sentir por mim nem metade do que eu sinto por ele..." Pensa o Hoshigaki tristemente.

_OoOoOoO_

- O que quer fazer agora Deidara? - Sasori pergunta.

- Uhm... - O loiro começa a pensar nas opções, quando ele vê no centro do shopping um canto com decoração natalina e uma enorme pista de patinação no gelo. - Eu quero ir lá, un!

- Deidara corre até lá, puxando Sasori com ele.

- Mas, Deidara, você sabe andar nessa coisa?

- Não, mas nunca é tarde para aprender,un!

Os dois compram ingressos, colocam os patins e entram na pista.

Sasori logo pega o jeito. "Até que é parecido com patins normais..."Ele pensa. Mas Deidara não tinha tido a mesma sorte. Ele mal entrara e já tinha caído mais de 10 vezes.

- Quer uma ajuda? - Sasori pergunta a Deidara lhe estendendo a mão.

Deidara se ergue com ajuda de Sasori.

- Obrigado danna, un. - O ruivo vai pra tras do outro e o segura pela cintura. Deidara cora.- O-o que você vai fa-fazer danna?

Sasori começa a patinar, guiando Deidara. O loiro fica com os olhos brilhando. Sasori sorri ao ver que o outro estava gostando. Sasori rodopia varias vezes Deidara. Deidara pára de frente para Sasori. Os dois se olham nos olhos, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Lentamente, os dois param de patinar e seus rostos vão se aproximando, até que aquele momento é selado com um beijo fogoso...

**Owari**

Bom, espero que tenham gostado..... deixem comentários please! Mesmo q vcs não estejam cadastrados no site, deixem uma review..... Vcs não vão se arrepender! \o/ Bjusssss


	3. Chapter 3

Yooo, people! Eu particularmente gostei mais desse capitulo... Vamos ver o que vcs acham XD

Naruto não em pertence, se pertencesse seria um manga yaoi com traço shojo e não shonen

**Legenda das falas do Zetsu:**

_italico: falas do zetsu Branco_

**negrito: falas do Zetsu preto**

Normal: os dois falando

**Um doce conto natalino**

**Cap 3**

Deidara tinha acabado de acordar. Ele olha o ursinho que tinha ganhado de Sasori no dia anterior. Um sorriso se forma em seu rosto e ele abraça o ursinho. Lembranças do dia anterior se passam em sua mente. Já estava com saudades do sabor dos lábios do seu Danna... Aquele momento fora perfeito, mas infelizmente tivera de acabar rápido, pois tinham de encontrar Kisame e Itachi... De repente, batem na porta e Sasori entra no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Bom dia, Deidara.

- Bom dia, Danna, un! - Deidara responde, indo correndo para os braços do ruivo.

Sasori o pega no colo e começa a beijá-lo desejosamente...

_OoOoOoO_

Hidan estava rezando em seu quarto, quando batem na porta.

- Quem é? - Ele pegunta irritado.

- A Konan.

- O que você quer?

- Eu quero conversar com você...

- Se for sobre o natal pode esquecer.

- Mas...

- Porra, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não quero e não vu participar dessa merda?

Konan fica em silencio por alguns instantes, mas depois volta a falar.

- Deixa eu pelo menos conversar com você

- NÃO!! Já disse que não!!! Agora sai daqui, Konan, antes que eu me irrite de verdade!

Konan se viera para ir embora e dá de cara com Kakuzu.

- Você devia falar com ele... - ela diz.

- Eu não vou tentar convencê-lo a participar de uma coisa que nem eu estou a fim. - ele simplesmente responde e continua seu caminho.

_OoOoOoO_

Itachi estava tirando da embalagem os enfeites que Deidara e Sasori tinham comprado, quando sem querer, ele deixa um dos enfeites cair. O enfeite se parte em dois.

- Droga... - O Uchiha pega as duas metades e as analisa. - Uhm, ainda dá pra colar... Só preciso encontrar a super bonder...

Itachi vai até um quartinho, onde os Akatsukis "guardam"(tá mais pra "jogam de qualquer maneira") as coisas que são de todos da casa. Num canto havia uma altíssima estante e é pra ela que Itachi se dirige.

- Nossa... só agora que eu percebo como isso é alto... E o pior é que a super bonder tá na ultima prateleira...

Itachi começa a impilhar umas caixas e outras coisa, e depois sobe nelas.

- Nem o Kisame ou o Kakuzu conseguem alcançar isso aqui. Quem terá sido o idiota que guardou aqui? - Itachi pega a cola.

_Enquanto isso..._

Kisame passava pelo corredor, e distraidamente ele olha para o quarto onde Itachi está, a tempo de ver as caixas despencando e Itachi caindo junto...

_OoOoOoO_

Tobi estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, escrevendo. Zetsu então entra na cozinha.

- O que esta fazendo, Tobi?

- Tobi tá fazendo uma lista do que vai comprar pra cada senpais, porque Tobi is a good boy!

**- Se eu fosse você, não dava nada pra ninguém, eles não merecem mesmo... **_Zetsu! _**Não me censure, estou apenas dizendo o que eu penso...**

- Zetsu-san não vai dar nada pra ninguém? Nem pro Tobi? - Tobi pergunta se aproximando de Zetsu.

**- Bom, você é diferente... - **Zetsu recua, mas termina encostando na parede.

- Como assim diferente?- Tobi pergunta se aproximando cada vez mais de Zetsu, com um sorriso malicioso por trás da máscara.

- Bem... - Zetsu cora.

- Ahm... Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - Pergunta Pain entrando na cozinha.

- Não! Tobi só tava perguntando o que Zetsu-san queria de natal! - Diz Tobi voltando saltitante para

a mesa. - Não é, Zetsu-san?

_- É...Com Licença... - _Zetsu sai apressado dali, tentando esconder o rosto rubro.

_OoOoOoO_

Itachi estava mais vermelho que a coisa mais vermelha do mundo. Ele ia cair, mas Kisame lhe socorreu. Só que as outras coisas também caíram e Kisame acabou se desequilibrando e caindo com o Uchiha sobre si. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distancia agora.

- Ki-kisame... - O moreno murmurou.

Kisame não agüentava mais aquela proximidade e sem pensar nas conseqüências, acaba com a distancia entre seus lábios...

**Owari**

Mwahahahahaha!!! Acabouo capitulo! Agora só no próximo XD deixem reviews! Não me deixem aqui sozinha no frio e com fome(?) sem comentários!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo!!!!!!!! Penúltimo Capitulo ON!

Legenda das falas do Zetsu:

_Italico: falas do zetsu Branco_

**Negrito: falas do Zetsu preto**

Normal: os dois falando_**  
**_

**Um doce conto natalino**

**Cap 4**

Itachi estava trancado em seu quanto desdo acontecimento do dia anterior. Ele tinha saído correndo envergonhado depois daquele beijo... Não que ele não tivesse gostado, pelo contrario... Mas é que aquele tinha sido o 1º beijo dele e ele não sabia o que devia fazer... Agora, toda vez que ele pensava em Kisame, ficava corado e sentia vergonha de encara-lo novamente... Konan e Tobi já tinham batido varias vezes na porta dele, pedindo-lhe que saísse, mas só de pensar em encontra Kisame de novo... Ai, ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer! Era tudo muito novo para o Uchiha. Se pudesse ele ficaria lá em seu quarto para sempre, mas seu estomago roncava alto, afinal, estava a quase um dia sem comer! E enquanto ele pensava na possibilidade de sair do quarto, batem na porta.

- Itachi, vamos shopping agora. - Fala Pain.

- Eu não vou. - Ele responde.

- Eu não estou perguntando se você quer ir, estou afirmando que você vai. Sai daí, você tem 5 minutos para se arrumar. - Pain fala e logo depois vai embora.

"Droga! Agora vou ser obrigado a vê-lo... E os outros... Não, eles não podem saber daquilo... Vou ter de fingir que está tudo normal..."

_OoOoOoO_

- Você não precisava trazer todos eles. - Fala Konan a Pain.

Os dois andavam mais a frente dos outros.

- Nem morto que eu deixo eles sozinhos em casa de novo! Não quer ter de reconstruir a casa de novo...

- Ah é, já tinha me esquecido disso... Bom, só não quero que eles atrapalhem minhas compras.

- Escutem! - Pain diz aos outros. - Vocês agora podem fazer o que quiserem, desde que não seja voltar para casa. Nos vemos aqui em 2 horas.

_OoOoOoO_

Itachi estava sentado num banco. Estava feliz que ninguém o havia seguido, assim ele poderia ficar sozinho. Apesar de toda a confusão que se passava dentro dele agora, mantinha sua expressão séria e sem emoção.

- Itachi...- Ele escuta Kisame o chamar.

Ele não se vira para o outro e também não responde. Kisame, meio receoso vai se sentar ao lado de Itachi. O Uchiha fica encarando o chão.

- Itachi... Eu... - Kisame tenta achar as palavras. - Me desculpe... Eu não devia... Não devia ter feito aquilo...

_Enquanto isso..._

- Ai, mas que merda, não tem nada pra fazer nesse shopping fodido! - Hidan fala irritado.

- É, tem razão. Ainda não entendi por que o Pain arrastou a gente para cá. - Diz Kakuzu entediado.

De repente os dois vêem Itachi e Kisame.

- Parece que está acontecendo alguma coisa lá... - Comenta Kakuzu.

- Então vamos lá ouvir! - Hidan arrasta Kakuzu para mais perto.

_Voltando a cena..._

- Não... Não precisa se desculpar... - Itachi murmura.

- Então, você não está com raiva de mim? - Pergunta Kisame confuso.

- Não...

- Mas, por que você fugiu, então?

Itachi fica em silêncio.

- Itachi? - Kisame toca de leve no ombro de Itachi que se assusta e se afasta.

- Eu... Não quero falar com você agora. - O Uchiha diz com o tom mais seco e frio que conseguiu achar no momento. - Vai embora.

Kisame segue a ordem do parceiro, triste.

"Eu não devia ter dito isso mas..." O moreno pensa. "Eu odeio me sentir daquele jeito, indefeso, sem saber o que fazer..."

Itachi decide ir para outro lugar e sai pelo lado oposto que Kisame.

Kakuzu e Hidan, saem da onde estavam escondidos ouvindo e se sentam no banco que anteriormente os outros dois estavam.

- Que coisa mais esquisita. Você sabe do que eles estavam falando? - Pergunta Hidan.

Kakuzu pensava nas possibilidades do que poderia estar acontecendo entre Kisame e Itachi. Ele já sabia que o azul tinha um queda(ou melhor, um tombo) pelo Uchiha. "Uhm... Será que eles..."

- KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! - Hidan grita, interrompendo o raciocínio de Kakuzu.

- AI, TÁ QUERENDO ME DEIXAR SURDO??? O QUE VOCÊ QUER, IDIOTA!!!

- Você estava me ignorando! - Hidan fala e depois completa em tom mais baixo. - Eu detesto quando você me ignora...

- Da próxima vez que quiser me chamar, faça com mais educação, pelo menos.

- Unf... Quanto tempo faz que nos separamos dos outros?

- 15 minutos.

- Só?! Puta que pariu, o que eu posso ficar fazendo para passar o tempo???

- Se vira. - Kakuzu responde e tira um livro de dentro do seu sobretudo.

Hidan então deita no banco, colocando a cabeça sobre as pernas de Kakuzu.

- Ei, quem deixou você fazer isso???

- Eu deixei. E depois, qual o problema? Me acorde quando for a hora de encontrar os outros.

_OoOoOoO_

- Pra que exatamente você precisa da minha ajuda nas compras, Konan? - Pergunta Pain.

Os dois estavam numa sessão de roupas masculinas.

- Eu quero comprar presentes para os outros e preciso de ajuda para isso.

- Pra que comprar presentes? Eles não vão comprar nada mesmo...

- Eu sei mas... É que... - Konan para subitamente de falar.

- É que o que? - Pain pergunta preocupado.

- Bom, deixa para lá. Aqui não tem nada, vamos em outra loja.

Pain segue Konan e quando eles estão em busca de outra loja, ele pergunta:

- O que que houve Konan, me diga. O que você não quis me falar naquela hora?

Konan fica em silencio mas depois responde.

- Bem, a verdade é que... A verdade... Eu tô com medo.

- Medo? De que?

- De perdê-los. Perder os outros Akatsukis... Sabe, depois de muuuuito tempo, essa é primeira formação que dá certo... E eu gosto muito deles, apesar de tudo. E já faz um tempo que eu... Tenho um mal pressentimento. Sinto que posso perdê-los a qualquer instante. Por isso, quero passar o máximo de tempo com eles antes que seja... Tarde demais. - Konan começa a chorar.

- Então é por isso que você faz tanta questão que todos estejam presentes no Natal... - Pain a abraça. - Fique calma, meu amor, eles vão ficar bem, não vai acontecer nada. Você tem que parar de pensar nessas coisas.

_Próximo dali..._

Kisame estava passando perto de Pain e Konan quando eles começaram a conversar. Ele escutar tudo e ficara com pena de Konan. "Mas afinal, isso é praticamente impossível de acontecer! Nenhum de nos vai morrer assim... Mas talvez eu devesse contar pros outros o porque da Konan querer comemorara o natal..."

_OoOoOoO_

Zetsu estava encostado na parede, observando as pessoas indo e vindo. Então, chega Tobi.

- Oi, Zetsu-san!!!

_- Ah, oi Tobi..._

- O que Zetsu-san tá fazendo?

- Nada.

- Então Tobi vai ficar para fazer companhia! - Tobi fica ao lado de Zetsu. - Ah é, Zetsu-san ainda não disse pro Tobi por quê o Tobi é diferente!

Zetsu cora.

**- Droga, pensei que você já tinha esquecido disso.**

- Ah, Tobi não ia esquecer. Tobi nunca esquece das coisas que Zetsu-san fala.

Zetsu fica mais curado e se distancia um pouco de Tobi. Tobi então se aproxima mais, e Zetsu torna a fugir.

- Zetsu-san tá fugindo do Tobi?

_- É-é cla-claro que não... _

- Uhm... Mas não é o que parece...

_- To-Tobi... Po-por favor pa-pare co-com isso..._

- Parar com o que? - Tobi encosta a mão no rosto de Zetsu, que cora mais ainda.

- Pá-ra Tobi!!! - Zetsu tenta correr, mas Tobi o segura pelo braço.

Zetsu tenta com a outra mão se livrar do aperto de Tobi, mas o mascarado rapidamente o segura pela outra mão. Tobi prensa Zetsu na parede.

- Agora, você não pode mais fugir do Tobi.

Zetsu tenta se soltar, mas é em vão. Tobi levanta um pouco sua mascara, deixando apenas sua boca de fora e se aproxima perigosamente dos lábios do bicolor...

**Owari**

Mwahahahhahaha 2 Acabou! Espero que tenham gostado! Bom, a verdade é que no final eu já estava de saco cheio de escrever esse capitulo.... mas até que eu gostei! Deixem reviews! Bjussss


	5. Chapter 5

**Infelizmente está na hora do ultimo capitulo... Espero que gostem.**

**FELIZ NATAL!!!**

**Um doce conto natalino**

**Cap 5**

Konan estava cuidando dos preparativos para a ceia, e Pain, Sasori e Deidara a estavam ajudando (na verdade, ela tinha obrigado eles a ajudar). Enquanto isso, os outros akatsukis faziam coisas diversas...

_OoOoOoO_

Itachi tinha finalmente se decidido. Ele tinha de falar com Kisame. Mesmo não sabendo direito o que falar, ele bate na porta do quarto do parceiro. Kisame logo abre a porta.

- Itachi!? – Kisame se surpreende. Eram realmente raras as vezes que Itachi ia bater em sua porta.

- Kisame eu... – Itachi empaca. Logo ele que sempre sabia o que dizer, mão sabia nem que palavras usar.

Itachi apenas fazia menção de falar, mas desistia. Kisame já estava quase desistindo de ouvir o moreno, quando é pego de surpresa ao sentir os lábios do Uchiha sob os seus. Foi um beijo tímido e rápido mais bastante significativo.

- A-Aishiteru, Kisame. – Itachi finalmente consegue dizer.

Kisame sorri. Esse era o melhor presente de natal de todos!

_OoOoOoO_

Zetsu estava deitado em sua cama. Ele estava sem aquela parte planta (Nessa fic, aquilo é removível) e vestia apenas uma calça preta. Ele estava se lembrando dia anterior corado.

- Olá, Zetsu.

Zetsu se assusta, se senta e vira para o dono da voz. Era Tobi, ou melhor Madara, sentado no parapeito da janela, o olhando com aqueles olhos sem vida, apesar do sorriso que trazia na face. Zetsu adorava vê-lo sem mascara, mas isso era segredo, claro.

- **Madara... **_Fe-feliz aniversário..._

- Ah, você lembrou?

- _Me desculpe, não conseguimos comprar nada para você... _**Ficamos sem idéias do que te dar...**

- A única coisa que eu quero... – Madara sobe na cama. -... É você.

E dizendo essas palavras, Madara começa a beijar com luxuria o pescoço do bicolor...

_OoOoOoO_

Já estava de noite e os Akatsukis estavam se arrumando para o natal. Konan tentou chamar (de novo) Hidan, que novamente recusou. Ela fica meio triste e Pain vai consola-la.

- Coitada da Konan... – Diz Kisame.

- Por que? – Pergunta Sasori.

- Ela pensa que a gente vai morrer.

- O que??? – Os demais Akatsukis perguntam.

- Ih, é mesmo, esqueci de falar! Hehehehehehehehe! O motivo pelo qual ela quer comemorar o natal com todos nós, é por que ela gosta da gente e tem medo de nos perder...

Os Akas ficam com gotas e perguntam:

- E só agora que você nos diz?

- É! Engraçado, não?

- Uhmmm... Acho que eu tenho um ultimo recurso para que o Hidan venha para cá... – Diz Kakuzu indo em direção ao quarto do albino.

- O que será que ele vai fazer, un? – Pergunta Deidara.

- Nem desconfio... – Fala Sasori.

_OoOoOoO_

Kakuzu entra no quarto do parceiro sem pedir permissão.

- Ei, quem deixou você entrar??? – Pergunta Hidan irritado que estava sentado na cama.

- "Eu deixei."

- Unff... Veio falar a mesma coisa que a Konan?

- Basicamente, sim.

- Esquece, eu não vou.

Kakuzu senta na beirada da cama de Hidan.

- Quer saber por que a Konan faz tanta questão que você esteja lá? Ela tem medo que a gente morra. Ela gosta muito de nós e por isso, quer passar bastante tempo com a gente.

- Mas eu nunca vou morrer!

- Você não, mas os outros vão. Se eles morrerem você nem vai ligar?

- Claro que não! Eu gosto deles... Um pouco... Eu iria sentir falta deles... Mas eu não posso ir até lá.

- por causa da sua religião? Acorda Hidan, aqui você é o único que tem religião, é obvio que a nossa comemoração de natal é como se fosse uma festa qualquer!

Hidan fica em silencio, pensando por um tempo. Kakuzu pega um embrulho do seu sobretudo e entrega a Hidan.

- É pra você.

- Pra mim? Você, gastando dinheiro comigo?

- Pois é... Já que eu nunca te dei nada, posso abrir uma exceção hoje. Mas não vá se acostumando...

Hidan desembrulha e vê um belo rosário de Jasshin, todo de ouro e madre perola. Hidan fica boquiaberto.

- Ka-Kakuzu...Obrigado! E-eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Então diga que sim.

- "Sim"? Por que?

- Por que eu vou te pedir em namoro.

Os olhos de Hidan se iluminam.

- É serio???

- Claro que é.

Hidan se joga literalmente em cima de Kakuzu e o beija quase que desesperadamente.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! – Ele responde feliz.

_OoOoOoO_

Os akas estavm reunidos na sala.

- O que vocês fizeram hoje? – Konan pergunta a Itachi, Kisame, Zestu e Tobi. – Não os via a tarde toda.

- Tobi fez coisas muito divertidas hoje! – tobi fala com um sorriso malicioso por trás da mascara.

- É, eu também! – Exclama Kisame também com um sorriso malicioso.

Itachi e Zetsu coram.

Então, Kakuzu e Hidan chegam de mãos dadas o que é percebido por todos, menos por Konan que fica momentaneamente cega de felicidade ao ver todos reunidos. Ela abraça hidan e depois agradece a Kakuzu.

- Vocês tão namorando? – Pergunta Pain com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Estamos, por que? – Pergunta Kakuzu.

- Que estranho un. – Diz Deidara.

- Por que? A gente vê você e o pinóquio se agarrando por aí e não falamos nada! – Diz Hidan.

Deidara e Sasori coram e ameaçam retrucar alguma coisa.

- Gente, parem de brigar! Vamos comemorar esse ano que passamos juntos... E aos casais, claro! – Diz Konan.

Os akas brindam com sakê. E assim, acaba a história, e com certeza, esse para sempre será o melhor natal da vida dos Akatsukis!

**Owari definitivo!**

Gente, eu não gostei do final, mas to sem tempo de reescrever... Obrigado a todos que acompanharam até aqui! Até aproxima! Bjussss


End file.
